


Worth it.

by too_many_favs



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gallavich, Gallavich Endgame, Gallavich one shot, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Hurt/Comfort, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Fluff, Love, M/M, Mickey Uses His Words, Protective Ian Gallagher, Shameless, basically lips an asshole, gallavich prison endgame, little angst with happy ending, mickey has fears, post 9x06, shameless us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_many_favs/pseuds/too_many_favs
Summary: Lip visits Ian in prison and he tells him about MickeyBasically Lip's an asshole, Mickey has fears and Ian needs to show his loveset about a month after 9x06-“What do you think?” he questions. He knows in his heart that Ian loves him. But, the pain and the abandonment from the past always looms over his mind in these moments. His worst fear, Ian leaving him, had occurred more times than he wanted, and it crushed him. He was so used to having his heart broken by the red-head, but that never stopped him falling harder and harder each time.





	Worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> ok again a new fic when i should be studying  
> what's new?  
> enjoy this, idk where it came from but i like it aha  
> i might start a "gallavich prison one shot series"  
> any prompts? dm my insta; too_many_favs

Ian makes his way through the door into the section where he could communicate with the outside. It had been weeks, even close to a month he had been here. His family visited almost every week. Each time when they asked how he was or how prison was treating him, he told them everything. Except one thing, Mickey. He just never had the right time to tell them, they didn’t have long, and it just never came up. But from the moment that man re-entered his life for the last time, he knew this was it, Mickey was it. And it was time for his family to know it too. He was praying for it to be Debbie, practically the only Gallagher who really supported the boy’s relationship. But, as he neared his vacant seat he saw it that it was Lip awaiting on the other side, fuck. He had always hated Mickey, and never really approved of their relationship.

Ian took in a heavy breath as he sat down on the barley comfortable stool and picked up the phone. “Hey man, how are you?” Lip asks sweetly. He truly missed having his little brother around, they had such a strong bond and it was hard not to have him at home. “Yeah good. Listen I gotta tell you something… but I don’t want you to get mad or whatever” Ian admits, cautiously eyeing out Lip, who seems confused. “Uh, sure man shoot” he says, intrigued but also worried as to what was about to come out of Ian’s lips. “The only reason I’m actually really good is well, I kind of have someone, he um protects me and shit I guess” Ian stumbles out. “Yeah who?” Lip asks, running a hand through his brown curls. “Mickey” Ian says quickly and watches as Lip’s expression goes from one of curiosity to shock to anger. “That asshole’s back?” he asks, venom laced in his voice, causing Ian to become more tense than he was before. 

“Uh, yeah. Look I know you hate him and shit, but his good for me” Ian defends his boyfriend, trying to look Lip in the eye, but his anger caused him to close his eyes in frustration. “Fuck Ian” he says aggravated, scratching his forehead slightly. “Why is he here? I thought he was in Mexico.” He states clearly confused. “He came back for me” Ian says simply, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. The reality that Mickey came back for him, risked his life for him and so much more made Ian’s heart swell. Who knew a Milkovich could love so beautifully and fiercely? “Oh, how fucking romantic” Lip says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. This is what Ian feared. His family not accepting Mickey. But although his family meant the world to him, he was not going to lose Mickey again. No matter what. He couldn’t break his heart again and he didn’t want to live his life feeling so alone and cold ever again. 

“Lip-“ he begins but is cut off by his aggravated brother, “What the fuck Ian? You’re seriously going to go through that shit again? What’s the point? Why the fuck are you with him again? His not worth it man, all that shit ain’t worth it”. Ian’s body becomes tense as anger begins to run through his veins. “I love him Lip, with every fucking thing I have, and he loves me. That’s worth it. Worth everything.” he states, his voice laced with tension. “Oh, and that’s enough?” he challenges, pushing Ian more. “Yeah, it is. It’s the only shit that matters” he says. It was true. No matter what happened their love was so strong and powerful. Look how far they had come. After all that shit, they could go through anything. Because they had that kind of love. The love that survived the darkest times and thrived in the best. The love that had been torn apart and brought together, time and time again, strengthening it. They both knew in that moment they locked gazes a few weeks ago that it was all they needed. Each other, and they could take on the world together. 

“Really? So, once you get out of this shit hole what happens? You guys gonna get fucking married and start a happy family?” he argues, annoyance clearly evident in his voice. Ian, figuring out he had enough, says, “I don’t fucking know what’s gonna happen. But as long as I got him, I don’t need all that shit. Bye Lip” he says putting the phone back and standing up to leave as he hears his brother calling his name, until it gets muffled by the door closing. He loved Lip, but fuck he was so wrong about Mickey. No-one knew him like Ian did. They just saw him as a thug who belonged in prison. But he was so much more than that. He was loving, caring, strong, protective, smart. Ian could go on all day about all the amazing traits Mickey encompassed. 

He walks into his cell letting out a loud sigh as he throws himself on the bottom bed, the only bed that was actually used in the room. Mickey was working out when Ian got called, but he should be back anytime soon. It was clear that Ian was annoyed and nothing he tried will prevent Mickey from seeing it too. He could read through all of Gallagher’s shit because he knew who he was. Ian tried to compose his thoughts and feelings in order to face Mickey. He didn’t want to upset him or make him feel like shit based on his family’s opinion. Usually, Mickey didn’t give a fuck about what anyone thought about him, except Ian. But, Ian came with his family and if they didn’t just accept him, then it wouldn’t ever be easy. As he was coming up with a way to open up the topic, Mickey came in, sweat still evident on his forehead. 

“Hey” he says, smiling sweetly over to his man. Ian smiles over and stands up, leaning against the beds. “Who was it?” Mickey asks, referring to the call as he leans against the wall, trying to read Ian. “Lip” he says, aggravation evident in his tense tone. Instantly Mickey stood up straighter, concern and protectiveness over taking him, “The fuck did he do?” he asks, stepping closer to Ian. His green eyes looked at the ground for a minute before connecting them to his favourite, deep blue ones. “I told him about us” he says simply, waiting for Mickey’s reaction. The brunette’s tension fades momentarily and a soft smile appears on his lips. However, he returns back to his previous expression as he reads Ian’s face. “I’m guessing the dick head had some smart shit to say” he says, crossing his arms, seeming as though he was ready to fight. 

His protective nature over Ian had only increased in prison. He could sense when the younger man would tense up around the tough and abusive looking guys. This wasn’t a place Ian belonged or even should be. But, as long as Mickey was there, no-one was touching his boyfriend. Ian smiles briefly, “Yeah, of course he did” he says looking over at Mickey, watching as his expression went from protective to vulnerable. The only person who ever saw this side to Mickey was Ian. “He fucking hates me and doesn’t want us to be a thing again aye?” he says, answering his own unsaid question.   
Ian looks sadly over to him and quietly says, “Yeah, questioned why I got back with you, claimed you weren’t worth it. Usually Lip shit”. Mickey bits his lip to prevent anger or sadness, he wasn’t sure. 

“What do you think?” he questions. He knows in his heart that Ian loves him. But, the pain and the abandonment from the past always looms over his mind in these moments. His worst fear, Ian leaving him, had occurred more times than he wanted, and it crushed him. He was so used to having his heart broken by the red-head, but that never stopped him falling harder and harder each time. “What?” Ian asks, confusion evident in his tone. Mickey tightens his crossed arms as he says, “About what fucking Lip said. You think I’m worth it?” he asks, his insecurities resurfacing. Ian steps closer and focuses on Mickey’s eyes. “You are fucking worth it Mick. After all this shit, why would we keep trying and why would I keep choosing you if you weren’t worth it?” he says, towering over the short man. Mickey believed every word he said- but there was a voice in the back of his mind saying he would only be left more heartbroken this time than the last.

“Not like I give you a fucking choice. I show up and you probably feel sorry for me and take me back. Listen Ian, if this ain’t what you want fucking tell me alright. I’m sick of going after you all the time and feeling fucking pathetic after” he says, worry more evident in his tone rather than anger. Ian’s heart slightly contracted at those words. He knew he hurt Mickey and knew that this was a defence mechanism against Lip’s words. “This is what I want Mick, fuck you are all I’ve ever wanted since I was 15 dammit. Don’t let that shit get to your head” he says, both his hands gripping Mickey’s arms. At the touch Mickey melts slightly but isn’t going to let his power over him contradict the situation. “Your family means the world to you. I know their opinion at the end of the day affects yours. I can’t..” Mickey’s voice cracked, but he refused to cry in front of him now. It was too early in their rekindling to be so exposed emotionally. Ian’s eyes became misty at that sound. He knew that they had a lot of shit to sort through, but he also knew that he would live the rest of his life with this man by his side. “Mick…” Ian says softly, as Mickey shrugs his hands off him, “Just don’t…” he says walking away from him, causing Ian to let a tear fall from his emerald eyes and make it’s way down his pale face.   
\--  
It was the first night Ian had slept on top. They tended to cuddle and fuck on the bottom, it was small but perfect for them. But tonight, he felt like Mickey needed his space. However, it didn’t help either of them. They had gotten so use to having a warm body around them. Mickey found comfort in Ian’s arms holding him against his broad chest, whilst Ian felt whole again as he held Mickey, breathing him in. They were both tossing and turning, unable to catch a second of sleep. Ian knew Mickey was hurting and Mickey knew that Ian wouldn’t give in to Lip’s words. But once you get fucked over like he did you can’t help but have your insecurities. Eventually he decided; fuck it, and softly said to Ian in the dark, “Ian?” his voice full of want and desperation for this one boy who had a hold on his heart. 

“Yeah” he replied, hope evident in his tone. He wanted nothing more than to hold his man and kiss his pain away. “Come down here” the brunette replies and within 10 seconds Ian was off his bed and manoeuvring himself to his rightful position behind Mickey. Instantly they melt into one another. Ian’s arm wraps around the shorter man’s waist, pulling him close. Mickeys hand interlocking with Ian’s pale one. Their legs intertwining. For a moment neither of them say anything, until Mickey speaks up. “I know you love me and all man. But, I can’t help to think you’re gonna fucking end it again. I’m sick of being left” he admits, causing Ian to hold him tighter. As if he was trying to hold all his broken pieces together. “I do love you. So, fucking much. I know I left in the past. But I won’t anymore, you have to understand that. No matter what my family thinks it doesn’t matter. You have always been family to me Mick” Ian says softly in his ear, kissing the back of his head so gently. 

Mickey closes his eyes, melting into Ian’s touch. Ian places kisses along the back of his neck and down on his shoulder. Each kiss telling Mickey that he loved him, that he cared. That he was his. And he wasn’t going to let go again. “I’m right here” he whispers into his neck. Deciding to forgo his fears and be with the man he loves most he shifts over, to face him. “Okay” he simply says, Ian needing no further explanation as he understood where Mickey’s mind was at, moves forward to capture his lips with his own. As per usual, they fit each other perfectly. They explored each other’s mouths as they clutched onto one another. It was passionate and loving. Ian breaks apart and just stares down at Mickey, “I love you” he reassures him once more. Mickey softly smiles as he says, “Yeah, I know Gallagher. I love you too” and clutches Ian’s locks, bringing him back to his mouth.

Mickey grips on his tank top desperate to pull it off and feel Ian’s chest against his bare one. Once Ian answers his silent prayer, he wraps his body closer to his. He was desperate for this man in every way. Physically, emotionally-all of it and he wasn’t ashamed of it. He wanted nothing more than for it to always be like this. Ian began making soft kisses down his pale skin, finding his sweet spot and sucking on it gently until it darkens. Marking Mickey as his, because he was his. All the pain and stress of the outside world could wait. Because they were here, together. Mickey was worth it to Ian in every viable way. No matter what fucking Lip said he was. Their love was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> a kudos and sweet comment would be nice :)
> 
> prompts? insta; too_many_favs


End file.
